


Teaboys and Scientists

by timeheist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was interesting to know who had control outside office hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaboys and Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at "MERRIER THE MORE: a multi-fandom polyamory ficathon".

If Captain Jack Harkness were to say he had one particular type, that type would be breathing. Preferably with a tertiary-or-less respiratory system but he wasn’t fussy. In around a millennium of life and sex – he tried not to keep count – he had tried them all and fucked (or been fucked by) most of them, and so sometimes a little vanilla, humanoid sex was a nice change. Which all the more frequently, in recent months, meant asking Ianto and/or Tosh if they could stay a few hours late at work and help him catch up on paperwork. The rest of the team had caught on pretty quickly; no matter what the rift was spitting out, there was never that much paperwork.

Ianto’d always had a little crush on him, bless his Welsh vowels. Not that Jack’s first thoughts hadn’t been ‘need a little help getting that wonderful arse out of that suit?’. He’d had a bit of a crush on Ianto too. And as it turned out, Ianto was very much into that kind of thing. Tosh had been a little more difficult to woo. She wasn’t a delicate little flower, of course. Since joining Torchwood she’d managed to try her hand at lesbian and alien sex in the same week. At the same time. Jack had heard she was good at both, too. But she came from a conservative culture and family, and those gorgeous eyes of hers had been set on Owen for so long…

Of course Jack had suggested an orgy might lighten the mood – and provide a little team-building for them all – but she’d not wanted any part in it. Come to think of it neither had Owen, but he was definitely straight, after all. In the end all it had taken to get her to come over for a night was to take her out on a few after-work dates and let her decide if she wasn’t to take it further or not. The years had given Jack a little patience, after all. And surprisingly – pleasantly so – she’d had absolutely no problem with Jack having a little bit of Ianto on the side as well.

He’d walked in on them together one night. Dream come true. From then on office sex had become ‘a bit of a thing’, and tended to occur at the very least once or twice a week. Preparation of course was a team effort. Jack had supplies, and sheer naked charisma. Ianto kept the place clean and could do pretty much anything with a stopwatch and his mouth. Tosh had proved herself more than a little adept at tying knots. Jack had never thought to put ‘sexual experience’ into Torchwood files ad applications and had quickly considered this a grave lapse in judgement. But Tosh and Ianto never let him dwell on regrets, petty or otherwise, for particularly long. One of the most pleasant surprises in their whole relationship had been just who exactly was in charge after office hours.

Tonight was one of those nights were the answer became very clear. Jack would have to rearrange the desk he was bent over in the morning – or Ianto would beat him to it, probably – but for the time being he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Tosh’s fingertips were oh so gentle across his spine, and just as soothing as Ianto’s less safe-for-work touch was maddening and impatient. They were spectacular teases, the pair of them, and Ianto was insistent that Jack made the most adorable noises into the table. Adorable, of all things. Well, it was good to know that he still had his touch. His hands clawed at the edge of the wood all the same, teeth biting down on his lower lip as Ianto withdrew. The sound of a zipper being pulled down condensed Jack’s thoughts into a single focus, and the relieved pressure let him roll onto his back, coat-tails tickling his thigh. Tosh crouched over him, straddling his hips and resting a shy-but-sensuous kiss on his lips.

As Jack moaned and grasped at her bare shoulders, needingly, Ianto touched his knee and whispered in his ear, one word, the same simple word, and Jack’s cue to start.

“Weevils.”


End file.
